A Boy, Lost in Time and War
by Snowdevil The Awesome
Summary: Summary: AU. When The the Secret Scientist dug up the Kur Stone, they also found a boy, frozen in ice. Why was he frozen? Well read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am in to a new fandom called Secret Saturdays! I am on my IPod right now, but I really need to get this out...So.. Wait before I begin I am posting why I have not been updateing! Well my brother died and every time I try to update the computer I use deleted it! So I have given up on ANY of my story's I just don't have the patients for messted up tech. So here we go!**

Chapter 1: Frozen memories

When the Secret Scientist dug up the Kur Stone, they never expected to find a gaint ice cube next to it.

Walking in to the tomb, they saw the stone sitting on an altar, next to it a gaint ice cube, but it was what was inside they cube that made they stop in there tracks. A boy no older then 4 was frozen soild in the ice, his hair was jet black with a white strip in it, he was wareing a orange black shirt with orange stripes down it and his pants where red.

Drew looked at with a horrifed expression on her face, what kind of people freeze children (a baby!) in ice.

Doc looked at it with horror and amazment, it was sickening and yet understandable, as to how they did, why though he does not care.

The married couple shared a look abd agreed that no reason was good enough to freeze a little boy in ice.

Drew took out her fire sword and slowly melted the ice, the boy, was most likely dead, but he was going to atlest get a proper funaral.

To say they were surprised, to see him breathing, was an understatement.

The boy collapsed in Drew' s arms, and moaned in pain.

He looked at them and said "Hisk Barrery Maost. Wyreh Mae E " they looked at him in confuseion.

Drew gasped, as she came to a reliaztion, "He's speacking, cryptid!"

"How is that possable?" Doc asked

"Do you have a translater?" Drew demanded

Doc handed her a recorder.

"Hisk Barrery, Maost. Wyreh Mae E" he asked again

Doc played it back for them: "Who are you, Where am I"

Drew bent down and said "I'm Drew Saturday, and these are the Secret Scientist"

The boy looked at them curiosity in his eyes. He looked at them and opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it, he finally managed "Zak...me name is Zak"

Drew smiled softly "Zak, lets come out of the cold."

Zak looked around and looked at the Kur Stone, then back at them.

He put his arms in the air, and Drew picked him up.

They grabbed the stone and walked out, unaware of the red eyes watching them.

"Mine, he's mine" hissed a voice before disappering in a black puff of smoke.


	2. Chapter 2: Beware your Powers Power

**A/N: Like I said i'm NOT giving up on any of my story's. I don't now if I typed that in the last chapter. Ok here is chapter 2.**

Chapter 2: My Power's Powers

Zak,now 10 years old loved his parents.

Drew his mom loved him but was always way protective of him, almost like she thought I was going to vanish.

Doc, his dad, was a little better but not great. He always thought it was odd he could not remember anything past five but he never asked for when he did his mom grabbed him and hugged him well she cried. Zak hated to see his mom cry.

So he never asked. That simple.

Komodo his brother who was a Komodo dragon was playing hide in seek with his brother who was a Fiskerten Phantom. Then Zon his sister who was a dinosaur who should not exist yet did.

That was their job. Keep the normal world from discovering the cryptids, that's what there called.

Anyway I was just running trying to find Komodo, which was stupid since he could turn invisible. Yet I still looked, I could use my to control them but they were my siblings and it just felt wrong.

So I ran deeper in to the forest, mom and dad where trying to find a man-eating crypted called "Thea nomen.

I ran further and further in to the forest in till I bumped in to something so big it knocked me on my butt. I looked up and gasped, there in front of me stood a beast 7 feet tall with teeth as sharp as daggers. It's fur was blood-red and it's eyes where a soulless black it had horns on its head. It gazed at me in hatred.

I got my communicator out and just screamed in to it.

The beast looked surprised, than enraged.

Then it charged, firing lasers out of it' s horns.

I stood, frozen as the laser went past me and hit something behind me.

When I turned around I saw a bat-like elephant on the ground knocked out cold. The beast looked ateyes and I felt a tickle at the back of my mind.

Suddanly I heard a voice in my head it was a different feeling having someone talk to you in your head.

_"be careful young Saturday, for two evils look for you. Protect those you call family, even if there not, don't listen to the voice from the darkness, Beware your Powers Power"_

__Zak stood there frozen, as the beast just walked in to the forest like nothing happened.

Even as his sopposed family walked up to him, he couldn't move, all he could do was stare where the beast had been moments before.

Four word echoed dangerously inside his mind

"**_Beware your powers power"_**_  
_

**__**What did it mean?


	3. Chapter 3: What do you want!

Chapter 3: What do you want!?

**A/N: Sorry about not updateing, I'm currently in a special program so I don't have a lot of time to get on a computor.**

When Zak finally snapped back to the present he was in the hospital wing.

When they realized he was awake, Mom, and Uncle Doyel ran over to me do fast they did not see Komodo who was resting in the middle of the room. So everyone fell in to one big heap on the floor making Zak laugh so hard he fell off the bed he was in.

When everyone was done laughing they all helped each other up.

Zak, suddenly serous, looked his mom in the eye and said "we need to talk mom"

"About what, Zak" Drew said still chuckling slightly

"Mom, are you really my mom"

Everyone stopped laughing immediately and looked at him.

"No, we kinda adopted you."

"Kinda?" Zak asked processing what is mom was saying.

"Well, Honey when we found the Kur Stone we also found you frozen in ice, you were four and it looked like you had been there for a long time, that you where alive it was a dream come true!

"F-frozen" Zak stuttered a little scared

_"Zak! Please open the door!"_

That voice! It was the one in his head, almost without thinking he ran over to controls and opened the door.

There stood the beast that saved him and it was being followed.

He ran to the hanger as the beast tried to come in but it was blocked by some kind of invisible force field. Suddenly a shadow seemed to wrap around the beast forming a giant bubble. Zak watched in horror as the beast was dropped roughly to the ground and a figure appeared out of the shadows.

The figure was humanoid but it had red eyes, it's skin as white as snow but it's face was scrunched up in anger as it stared at the beast. It was tall and it's hair was white and looked like devil horns.

Zak saw it start to move it's hand, as if it where crushing the beast, and the shadows followed his hand movements

"No! Stop! Leave him alone!" Zak banged on the force field as the beast went limp. Zak had tears running down his face as he stared at the beast. He tried to lean on the wall but fell as it disappeared. Zak rolled down the ramp of the hanger in till he was a few feet from the figure.

The demon looked at him and smiled, a sharp tooth smile, fangs shining in the moonlight. The demon slowly walked towards him but just as it was getting close enough to pick him up it was hit with a blast of fire.

"Get away from my baby you monster!" Drew screamed getting read to fire up again.

"Drew, wait! We need a plan of attack!" Doc cried as his wife ran over to her little boy.

"I have a plan, attack!" Drew cried standing in front of Zak protectively.

The demon frowned and hissed "It's mine! It was always mine, you took it from the tomb and I'm here to take it back!"

"Doc he's after the Kur Stone!"

The Demon sighed and said "If I am to take back what's mine then, I must formally introduce my self, I am the demon Kelzack and if you stay there a moment longer I will make sure that when I rule this disgusting rock that you are disposed of or worse!"

The Saturday family stood there ground "your not getting the Kur Stone" Zak said

Kelzack laughed "I'm not here for that stupid stone, I'm after something so much more powerful"

"Than what are you here for!" Zak demaned getting anger every secound.

Kelzack's next words sent chills down everyone's spine "I'm here for _you_"

**EVER!" **Drew screamed angerly as she charged at Kelzack, she jumped in the air, sword raised but beofre she could bring in down on his head a shadow came out of no where and hit her in side and she was sent flying in to Fisk, who tripped over Komodo who bit Doyel and they all landed on Doc. They all landed on each other leaving Zak all by himself, unprotected...

The next thing Zak knew he was being wrapped in shadows his arms pined to his side's and legs pined togather, making it impossable to excape.

Kelzack picked Zak up and swung him over his sholder and then the world went black for Zak

**A/N: I think I rymed on that last part! YAY ME! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Frozen Dreams

Chapter 4: Frozen Dreams

Kelzack arrived in his lair and sat down with Zak in his lap.

The boy curled up contently, and Kelzack smiled, his little pet was safe once again, he scowled as he remembered those foolish mortals that took him. They don't even know his full power, something more powerful then he, Kur. That's what he is know as but Kelzack's his real name.

He smiled running a hand though his precious baby's hair.

"Your safe now, daddy's sure" he whispered lovingly in to his ear.

He remembers when Zak was 4 and he got upset, something bad happened because when Kelzack came to visit the village, he found his little boy frozen in ice.

He got so angry he destroyed the whole village.

Then he spent 200,000 years of searching for a way to defrost him, with out killing him.

He was sitting with the Kur Stone when a bunch of scientist came out of nowhere, they then defrosted his precious little pet, but Zak, seemed to only remember his name.

Then they took him AND the Kur stone.

Kelzack growled at the memory and Zak sat up, looking around.

He looked at Zak who was starring at him with wide eyes.

"W-w-who are you?"

"I'm Kelzack"

Kelzack saw something spark in Zak's eyes, and smiled, he at least remembered his name.

"Kelzack? Do I know you? It sounds farmiler." Zak asked

"Zak I'm your dad"

Zak was silanet.

When Kelzack looked down Zak was starring at him with wide eyes.

"B-b-but...your lying"

Kelzack hissed and said "I'm many things, but a lier is not one of them."

Zak nodded and said "I understand why you'd be angry, it's just another form of being accused for something you didn't do. I hate when that happens" his eyes flashed red and Kelzack smiled he's little boy was more like him then his mother.

Kelzack smiled at the memory of Zak's mother, a mere mortal who traveled the world in search of her purpose. When she found Kelzack, it was love at first sight, and soon Kelzack fell in love with her too.

After Zak was born, she decided to travel the world, in hopes of finding the travelers power, a ancient relic that only a good hearted traveler could find, and she promised to come back after she found it, Kelzack made sure she would never die so she had forever to find it.

Kelzack looked down at Zak "Would you like to hear the story of your mother?"

Zak looked excited "Yes please!"

So Kelzack began the story...


End file.
